


Flannel

by LoosenYourCorset



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-21 23:53:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3707845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoosenYourCorset/pseuds/LoosenYourCorset
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another thing I wrote for someone between them and Pete.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flannel

**Author's Note:**

> I meant to post this one at the same time as the last one but then I couldn't find it. Oh well, here it is now!

It thunders outside but at the moment, an oncoming storm is the least of your interests. The radio is turned down low and set to some 90s indie rock station; at just past 1 a.m. it’s been playing tunes nonstop. No one listening to 90s indie rock at that time of night has any need for commercials, so the broadcaster doesn’t play any. It’s just you and Pete as you rock your hips back and forth.

This is what he wanted, but you can’t say you don’t love obliging him in one of his favorite positions. With the impending rain, a cold front moved in and chilled your house. Even with the air conditioner off it’s still a little chilly and you have his red and black, plaid flannel shirt on. It’s his nicest flannel shirt and your favorite one, and it keeps you warm. The button-down front stays opened, only barely obstructing the view of your chest. His hands reach up and palm each of your boobs while he moans.

Your hips move just slightly faster, pushing his dick into you as you bite your lip. “You look so goddamn hot in my clothes. I should fuck you in my shirts more often,” Pete groans out, grabbing onto each side of the shirt hanging down and thrusting upward.

Letting out a little series of moans, your fingers dig into the bed beneath his shoulders. He uses the shirt as leverage to pair his thrusts with each roll of your hips. You move your body quicker and when you speed up, so does he. To allow him easier access you spread your legs a little wider, still shifting up and down on top of him.

In the few minutes that have passed since you both sped up, you’ve unraveled. His thrusts go uneven but he’s determined to wait it out until you come, and within thirty seconds you do just that. You let go above Pete, moaning out his name as he follows suit.

When you’ve both calmed down, you collapse onto his chest as he breathes slowly. He tilts your chin up with a finger and kisses you deeply, and when you pull away you hear the rain start to fall as you close your eyes.


End file.
